


A Nasty Flu

by proofreading_whats_that



Series: Sisterly Bonding [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofreading_whats_that/pseuds/proofreading_whats_that
Summary: Macy has some pretty bad dreams.
Series: Sisterly Bonding [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Nasty Flu

Macy lay her head on the kitchen table. “What’s up, Macy?” Mel asked.

“Just not feeling so hot,” Macy said. “I think I’m coming down with something. I’m going to lay down.”

“Okay,” Mel said. “Let me know if you need anything.”  
  


\----

Maggie and Mel sat at the table. “Any word on Macy?” Maggie asked.

“None,” Mel said. “Not since she went upstairs.”

“Alright, let's make her a plate, then, and see how she’s doing,” Maggie responded.

Mel knocked on Macy’s door. “Macy?” she called softly.

A slurred voice that was probably supposed to be a word emanated from the room. The two looked at each other and opened the door. Macy in bed, sweaty, and even from the door did not look well at all. They rushed to her bed. “Macy!” Mel said, upset.

“God, what happened to you? You looked fine this morning,” Maggie said.

Macy seemed to shake her head and attempt to writhe away, to no avail.

\------  
  


A calming voice surrounded her.  _ There is no proof. Do not trust it. It is not real. _ Macy squirmed away from the voice, so familiar and so real.  _ Do not give in. You know where this leads. Stay away. _ But she couldn’t. It was confusing, and both camps seemed so real. The one which she had known for years, and this new one alternating wishing her well and ill. She squeezed her eyes shut.

“Macy, are you okay? Please answer!” they said urgently.

_ There is no proof. If there is no proof, no evidence, is it real? If I were to look at it, would I believe it? _ Macy shook her head to herself, it was true: it was just a dream. 

\------

“Maybe Harry can heal her,” Maggie said. Seizing upon that, they called for the whitelighter, who promptly appeared. 

“Harry, look at her!” Mel said. “Can’t you heal her?”

Harry’s heart twisted at Macy’s plight, but there was nothing he could do. He was a whitelighter, not a miracle worker. “I wish,” he said, sadly. “Illnesses are beyond my ability, though. I am only able to do injuries, except those that are self-inflected. It’s impossible for me to do.”

“I’ll get an ice pack, then,” Maggie said, heading downstairs.

\-----

Macy squirmed as her dreams sidled into each other. She heard and saw people talking about her.  _ If there is no proof, then it isn’t real, _ somebody reminded her.  _ And there is no proof. _ She shivered as she saw a scythe in the distance. She remembered reading the beginning of a story about a scythe before getting bored about it, and after which became so stressed out that the comforting voice spoke to her again.  _ If there is no proof… _ it whispered. But another, clamoring voice, came at her,  _ It’s okay! I’ll help you! _ No. While appreciated, it simply was not real. She tore herself away, flipped in the other direction. If she could not see the clamoring voice, perhaps it could not see her. Her dream self reached for the calming voice.

\----

They lay the towel-wrapped ice pack on Macy’s sweaty head. Due to her positioning, it was impossible to get it on her forehead but at hopefully it helped.

\-----

A cacophony of voices surrounded her. Macy gasped inwardly.  _ Hordes of demons. _ She could see them, approaching, so many and from so many places. They were there to taunt her, to hurt her. To trick her. She couldn’t even tell the calming voice. They were everywhere, they could see her past, present, and future. It was terrifying. She tried to wake herself.  _ There is no proof… _ something whispered, very distantly. Distant, as if a voice remembered rather than present, because there was no way a calm like this could exist in a torment such as legion.  _ Stay away! _ said other voices urgently.  _ Stay away from them! They’ll cause you harm. _ At some strange last, the proven and unproven voices were in sync.  _ Stay away from the demons. _ Macy flopped over. Perhaps the unproven were real. Perhaps. Maybe. All she had to lose were many things, after all, but it seemed so real.  _ There is no proof, _ the calming voice whispered.  _ Maybe I just assumed it couldn’t possibly be real. _

\-----

The cool dripped down Macy’s head. A while later, she woke up. “Macy, are you okay?” Harry asked.

Macy mumbled something.

Mel came back with a dry towel and another ice pack and patted the drips away and gave her a new pack.

“God, I had the worst dreams” Macy shuddered. She looked around blearily and sneezed. Everyone looked haggard and she suddenly realized they had been sitting around her for quite a while. “Thank you for watching over me,” Macy said uncomfortably. She wished she could melt into a puddle, being observed in such a vulnerable state.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this answers some questions? More answers are avail if I missed any.


End file.
